


you make me weak (you also make me stronger)

by drcosimacormier95



Series: inevitable [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, kara and lena are girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: ness (@namanitas on twitter): ''kara flying lena to the top of a building to watch the sunset together is such a great concept i deserve this''kara and lena are girlfriends and this is the beginning of supercorp romantic relationship!this one-shot is a sequel to 'so kiss me (and set me free)' so read that first! ;)





	

i.

Kara Danvers loves the Holidays. She loves Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's Eve. She just loves having her family, her friends, those important to her, close. And this year's Holidays? This year's are the happiest of her life. Thanksgiving and the days surrounding it were a little messy, she has to admit that. But Christmas and tonight have been perfect.

She is currently standing near her balcony, looking at her living room, where Alex is sitting next to Maggie on the couch, while her adoptive mother and the rest of her friends are sitting at the dinning table chating.

Lena, her girlfriend - she will never get tired of that - is next to her, holding her right hand, ''Your family and friends are being really sweet to me tonight. Like they were on Christmas Eve. Especially Alex, I had the impression she hated me a little.''

Kara lets out a laugh, ''She never hated you, she just- she just didn't trust you. And then we started dating and she was worried. But now, she is getting to know you and realizing how incredible you are.''

''I'm incredible huh?'' Lena asks, leaning in closer to the blonde.

''Yes you are.'' Kara whispers against Lena's lips, and then they are kissing softly.

Maggie is the one closest to them and smiles, ''Get a room you two.''

Kara and Lena open their eyes and part, while Lena is almost laughing, Kara is blushing with a serious face on, ''You're the one to talk when you can't keep your hands off my sister.''

The detective raises her hand in defeat, ''Okay little Danvers, you got me there.''

Alex rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. Mama Danvers, Winn, Mon-el, J'onn and James are grinning too and shaking their heads.

Kara surrenders and starting laughing lightly. Yeah _. Definitely_  the happiest.

* * *

ii.

It's almost midnight. They are all counting down together while the tv screen shows the numbers.

''9! 8! 7!''

They have smiles on their faces and are standing close to each other in Kara's living room. Maggie has her right arm around Alex's waist from behind. Lena is timidly holding Kara's hand.

''3! 2! 1! Happy New Eyear!'', they scream in union and then Eliza, Winn, Mon-el, J'onn and James are hugging while Maggie puts Alex in for a kiss and Kara does the same to Lena.

The couples part and hug each other before going to hug their friends.

And that's when they hear the explosion.

It happens not far from Kara's apartment if the loud sound is any indication.

The blonde shakes her head and looks at her girlfriend, who is looking back at her with understanding, before Kara says anything Lena smiles, ''Go.''.

''I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can.''

''It's okay Kara. Just be careful please.''

''Always am.'', they kiss softly and quickly, and after they part Kara goes into her bedroom to change.

Maggie, Alex and J'onn are on their phones and already collecting their belongings. When Kara steps back into the living room they are hanging up, all at the same time.

J'onn speaks first, ''It's alien related. We need to go now.''

Kara nods, in her Supergirl uniform, ready for the action. In a minute, Kara, Maggie, Alex, J'onn, James - who Kara already knows is The Guardian -, Winn and Mon-el - who has decided to be a DEO agent and help - are out of the apartment, leaving Lena alone with Eliza.

Eliza smiles at the brunette, ''Never gets easier, watching them go.''

''I have realized that already'', Lena says shaking her head and giggling. She likes the Danvers older woman; she is warm, welcoming, what a mother should be, she realizes.

''What's on your mind Lena?''

''Nothing, nothing.'', The older woman gives her a look, not believing so she continues, ''I just- I just want to thank you.''

Eliza looks at her surprised, ''Thank me? For what?''

''For being so kind to me. You didn't have to. Given, you know, everything.''

''I have to admit that, much like Alex, I wasn't too happy with the idea of you with my daughter. But after seeing you two together, it made sense.''

''It did?" Lena asks frowing a little.

''Yes. Anyone who sees the way you two look at each other, especially the way _you_ look at her, can tell it's real. My worries went away the moment I saw you both in the same room.''

Lena smiles, ''I really do lo- care, a lot, about you daughter.''

''I know darling, I know, and she cares a lot about you too.''

''I hope so.''

''Come here'', Eliza says opening her arms and walking closer to the brunette.

Lena is a little shocked at the woman giving her a hug, but after a second she welcomes it and hugs the woman back. She sighs. She is not used to all the comfort and warmth the Danvers family has been giving her the past few weeks, but she thinks, no, she knows, she could definitely get used to it.

Yes, she could definitely get used to having people to call friends or who knows, even family one day.

* * *

 iii.

It's almost 5am when she flies back into her apartment. She is tired and a little beaten up, the fight was hard, her suit even has a few cuts. She makes her move towards the fridge for some water when she realizes there's a heartbeat inside her place. She looks at her couch and sees Lena is sleeping on it. She smiles and gets her phone, taking a picture. She can't help if her girlfriend is the most adorable, beautiful creature in the universe.

She thinks maybe she should just take her in her arms and move her to bed so she can sleep more but if she is being honest she needs Lena right now. So she kneels in front of the couch and brushes her fingers slowly on the brunette's cheeks, ''Lena. Lena baby wake up.''

Lena grumbles something she can't understand and starts opening her eyes. She smiles when she sees Kara's face, ''Hey''

''Hey beautiful, why didn't you go to bed?''

Lena sits up on the couch and rubs her eyes with her fingers, ''I was waiting for you. I didn't mean to fall asleep I guess. What time is it?''

''It's 5am.'', Kara sits next to her, ''I'm sorry it took so long.''

''It's okay. How was it? Is everything okay?''

''Not- not really.''

It's only then Lena really looks at her girlfriend, her eyes widden, ''Kara! Your suit is a mess, did you get hurt?''

''No-no, I'm fine'' Kara sighs and Lena can tell her eyes are watery, ''Physically anyway.''

Lena moves her arms around Kara's shoulders and pulls the blonde into her, ''Hey, hey, babe what's wrong?''

The kryptonian accepts the hug and cuddles into her girlfriend, ''It was a rogue alien, they said a lot of mean things about my parents. The worse part is that I couldn't- I couldn't even defend them, after everything I have learned.''

''I'm sorry.'' Lena kisses Kara's hair ''You know I can relate to how you are feeling in a way. I know it's hard being disappointed like that.'' She rests her chin on the hero's head.

''I know you do. Thank you.''

''For what?''

''Just for- for being my safe place. Being so supportive. I know we have only been together for two weeks but I just- I just feel safe with you. And happy.'' Kara moves away from Lena so she can look at her, she gives the brunette a smile, ''I don't feel pressured with you. I don't feel like I have to do or behave in certain ways. I can truly be myself and you- you accept all my crap. You help me grow as a woman, you don't hold me back. I'm so weak for you, you know I would do anything for you. But at the same time you make me a better person, you make me stronger. So thank you.''

Lena reaches for the hero's face and pushes her face softly towards her, she kisses the blonde slowly and after a few seconds pulls away, ''I need to thank you too.''

Kara frowns, ''What did I do?''

''You have made me realize being close to people is worth it. Hell, you are teaching me that  _I'm_  worth it. I learn a lot from you, from your kindness and light spirit. And I hope I get the chance to keep making you happy.''

''Oh you will, you are not getting rid of me easily Miss Luthor.''

''Good. Now lets get you into some pajamas and bed you need to rest.''

''Can we stay in bed all day please? I'm exhausted.''

Kara is pouting and Lena laughs, ''You are too adorable. And yes, we can.''

The kryptonian grins and gets up from the couch, extending her hand to her girlfriend, who takes it and gets up as well.

They go to Kara's bedroom. Lena helps the hero change in some clean clothes. They settle in bed and Kara spoons Lena. After one minute the brunette can tell the blonde is sleeping and smiles, closing her eyes, and not really believing how luck she is.

* * *

 iv.

''Baby are you really sure? You are afraid of heights.''

They have been together for a month today and Kara wants to surprise Lena, but she doesn't want the brunette feeling uncomfortable.

Lena pouts a little, ''I'm not  _afraid_  of heights, I just don't appreciate it. But I'm sure I will be safe in your arms.''

Kara grins, ''Of course you will. Come here then.'', she says opening her arms. The alien wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist when she comes closer while Lena puts hers around the blonde's neck. The brunette kisses Kara's neck and then rests her face on it, not wanting to really look at the world under them. The kryptonian lets out a small laugh and takes off her balcony, being careful to not fly too fast.

The blonde reaches the L-Corp building and heads towards the roof. It's a really tall building and the view up can be quite breath taking.

Lena sighs with some relief when her feet reach something solid. She looks around, ''Are we at the top of my building?''

''Yes we are.''

''Why did you take me here?'', she pauses noticing there are blankets on the ground, pillows, a bottle of wine, candles and some snacks, ''And what are those?''

''We are going to watch the sunset together. I brought these here while you were in the shower earlier.''

''Oh.''

''Is this okay?'' Kara starts to get nervous, maybe this was a bad idea and too simple, ''It's our one-month anniversary and I know we both have been busy lately and not getting too much time alone so I thought we could spend some time here, together, alone, you don't like it do you? I should have taken you to a fancy restaurant I'm sorry I-''.

Lena shuts her up by kissing her softly and smiles against the blonde's mouth, ''This is perfect Kara. I love it.''

''Really?" Kara eyes her suspiciously.

The brunette laughs, ''Yes baby really, the set up it's beautiful, it's simple and so you, so us, I love it, stop worrying.''

The alien grins, ''Okay, good.'', she takes her girlfriend's hands and leads them towards the space she prepared. She sits on the ground between the pillows and brings Lena with her. The brunette sits between Kara's legs and settles against the blonde's chest. Kara cuddles into Lena, putting her face against the woman's neck, breathing her in. The kryptonian loves Lena's smell, ''I could spend the rest of my life here with you.''

Lena sighs happily and grabs Kara's hands, putting it around her, ''Me too.''

Soon the sky looks beautiful, the sunset starting, ''Wow this view is amazing how did you know?''

''Oh Rao this is gonna be embarrassing.''

''What? Tell me.''

''I- I used to come here, we weren't together yet. It-it was before you kissed me. Anyway, I used to come up here, sit, right where we are right now, watch the sunset while I heard your heartbeat. Your office is right under where we are so it was easy.''

Lena looks up at the blonde's face and notices her girlfriend turned red, ''Why- why did you do that?''

Kara shrugs looking at the sky, ''I don't know. I guess- I guess I wanted to feel closer to you somehow. I wanted to tell you who I was but I didnt know how to do it.'' She looks into Lena's eyes, ''I wanted to be with you but didn't know how.''

Lena reaches for Kara's face, closes her eyes and kisses the blonde.

They stop kissing after a while, and Lena rests her forehead against Kara's, ''You are amazing. I-''

''So are you.'' the blonde whispers, ''You what?''

''Sometimes I think I don't deserve you.''

Kara frowns, ''Why would you say that?''

Lena sighs and moves away from the blonde, without leaving her position between the kryptonian's legs, she looks at her hands on her lap, ''I still struggle Kara. I still think you're just too good for me. I'm- I know I'm not like the rest of my family I know I'm a decent human being but I can't shake the feeling you deserve better than me.''

Kara shakes her head, she guides Lena's face towards her with her right hand gently, she kisses the brunette again, this time a little more passionate. They part for air and Kara decides it's time. It's time for Lena to know, screw if it has only been one month since they got together, she knows it's true, it's how she feels for the woman, and even if she doesn't say it back Kara needs Lena to know.

The alien takes a deep breath, ''Hey open your eyes, look at me.''

Lena does as she is told and smiles when they eyes meet.

''I love you.'', Kara says sweetly, ''I love you so much. You are so much more you believe yourself to be. You are incredible Lena Luthor. You have an amazingly good heart, you fight for what you believe, you are opened to hear others and take into consideration their side of the story. You always want to help people who need help, in your own ways. You are amazing. Stop thinking you don't deserve me. I have said this before and I will say it again, you make me better. You are my perfect match. And I choose you. I will always choose you.''

Lena has tears in her eyes when Kara finishes talking. She clears her throat. ''You-you love me.''

Kara lets out a laugh, ''Yeah, I do.''

The brunette smiles, and she looks so beautiful, it completely melts Kara's heart. Yeah, she loves the woman in front of her.

''I love you too.'' Lena says after a few seconds, ''I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life.''

Kara grins and opens her mouth to say something but Lena stops her, putting a finger on her lips, ''I think that's why I'm so insecure. I'm scared I will lose you one day and I honestly don't know what I would do Kara. It would break me completely.''

''I feel the same way baby. But we aren't going to lose each other, I will protect you with everything in me and I know you will do the same.''

''I will. Always.'', Lena promises.

''Come here and kiss me.''

The brunette rolls her eyes playfully and shakes her head before moving closer towards the alien, kissing her softly.

In a matter of seconds the kryptonian finds herself with her back against the floor and her girlfriend on top of her. She smiles briefly into the kiss before deeping it asking for access into Lena's mouth, which the brunette grants. They stop kissing only long enough to take their clothes off.

Their naked bodies touch and they moan into each other's mouths. Lena takes one of Kara's hands placing it above the blonde's head while she intertwines their fingers. With her other hand she takes her time exploring the alien's body beneath her before reaching between her legs. Kara gasps as Lena enters her with two fingers. After a few seconds she seems to be able to think again and does the same to the other woman. Lena closes her eyes when she feels Kara's fingers inside of her.

''Hey look at me.'', the blonde says softly.

Lena opens her eyes and looks into Kara's. She rests her forehead against the blonde's and they find a rhythm together.

After a few minutes they reach their orgarms together and Lena collapses against Kara's body.

When their breathing go back to normal Kara reaches for a blanket and puts it around them. Lena moves a little to the side, still with her head and hand on Kara's chest. The blonde kisses her hair and has her arm under and around Lena's body, pulling her closer. Lena kisses her neck, ''I love you.'', she whispers against Kara's skin.

The kryptonian smiles, ''I love you too.''

They fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

v.

''What is it?'', Kara asks Alex. They are standing in the control room of the DEO. J'onn, Mon-el, M'gann, Winn, James, Maggie and even Eliza are around them which tells Kara something is wrong.

Alex sighs.

''Alex tell me.'', Kara demands.

''Livewire escaped prision.''

''What-That's-How?''

''She had help.''

The kryptonian frowns, ''From who?''

''Lillian Luthor and Metallo.''

''You have got to be kidding me. They escaped too?''

''Yes, they did.''

''Shit, I need to talk to Lena.''

''Kara, that's the thing.''

Kara eyes widden and there are already tears forming, ''Don't tell me they-''

''They kidnapped her.''

The blonde clenches her jaw, swallowing her tears, trying to clear her head, ''Okay, do we have a location?''

''Not yet.'' Alex says softly, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

''I-I can't be here. I'm going to fly around town, see if I can hear her or something, anything.''

''Okay, and if you do find something call us first, don't go alone.''

Kara nods.

''Kara we know how much she means to you but don't do anything stupid please.'', James says frowning.

The blonde gives him a small smile, ''I will try.''

She takes off. She needs to find Lena. She can't believe she let this happened. She should have been there and avoided somehow. They have been together for fours months. She should have been there to protect her girlfriend.

She flies around town for one hour and nothing, nothing. She can't hear their voices, she can't hear Lena's voice. She is starting to get desperated when Alex calls her telling her to go back to the DEO. She reaches the building in less than a minute. Everyone is still in the same space, waiting for her.

''Did you find anything?"

''Yes'', J'onn speaks, approaching her, ''But we think it's a trap to get you''.

''I don't care, I'm going after Lena.''

''Of course you are'', Alex tells her, ''But you are not going alone.''

''No, Cadmus is dangerous, especially now that Livewire apparently joined them. I'm not risking you guys.''

''Kara you can't face them alone. You won't be able to get out alive with Lena.'', Maggie tells her gently.

The blonde sighs, bringing her right hand to her face, she knows they are right. She wants Lena back and safe, she needs help, ''Okay. What's the plan?''

''We think they are keeping Lena in a warehouse near the train station. It's made of lead so you won't be able to see inside but Winn has hacked every camera around it and we are monitoring.'' J'onn says.

''Okay I'm listening.''

''The plan is this.'', Alex starts. She listens carefully, paying attention and ready to rescue her girlfriend.

* * *

 vi.

Kara lands in front of the warehouse, she takes a deep breath. They can do this.

''I'm here'', she screams, ''I know it's me that you want so free Lena Luthor and come get me.''

After a few minutes of complete silence the door opens and Lena steps outside, walking a little bit disoriented. She has confusion written across her face till she sees Kara, then her eyes widden, ''Supergirl run it's a trap!''

The blonde takes a step towards her girlfriend when she sees Metallo behind Lena, shoving the woman to the ground with too much strength. Kara's heart almost stops when she notices Lena is not moving. With her fists clenched she stares at Metallo, ''You shouldn't have done that.''

''Yeah Metallo, don't do that to Kara's girlfriend, she will get pissed and call you... moron.'' Livewire says laughing, landing next to him.

''You know, I'm surprised you are with my daughter.'' Lillian Luthor says stepping from the warehouse, ''A Luthor and a Super defying tradition and being in love. How sweet.'', she says sarcastically.

''How-''

''How do we know who you really are? Cadmus has kept an eye on my daughter. And we noticed you spend a lot of time in Lena's office. So we started following Lena around and well, it wasn't really hard putting two and two together.''

''Stay away from her or so help me Rao-''

''You will what?'', Lillian asks grinning.

''I will kill you.''

''I thought you didn't kill blondie.'' Livewire says, clearly amused by all this.

''Okay enough of chating.'' Lillian says, she looks at Metallo and Livewire, ''Get her.''

They move towards Kara, but before they can reach her, J'onn punches Metallo in the face making him hit his back against a wall nearby. Livewire's eyes widden but she continues to make her way towards Kara, only to find herself surrounded by The Guardian and Mon-el.

''Hope you don't mind, I brought friends.'' Kara tells Lillian.

The woman smiles at her, ''Me too.'', as she says that twelve man with alien weapons come out of the warehouse. One of them goes to where Lillian is standing with Lena and grabs Lena, taking her with them towards a helicopter behind the warehouse.

Kara starts fighting three men shooting at her, she manages to put one down but gets hit and finds herself on the floor a second later.

''Hey, we're here.'', Alex says as she appears next to the blonde, followed by Maggie, M'gann and seven DEO agents. She helps the kryptonian get back on her feet.

''Lillian and a Cadmus agent took Lena. I-''

''Go. We can handle things here.''

Kara nods and flies to the back of the warehouse. She reaches the helicopter as it is making it's way to the air. She breaks the helices and puts it back on the ground. She doesn't see the man behind her when she lands in front of the helicopter's door, too focused on Lena looking at her from behind the door. She only feels the pain as he cuts her back with a kryptonite knife. She falls to the ground, crying in pain.

Lillian gets out of the helicopter holding a gun against Lena's head, ''Looks like you lost Supergirl, or should I call you Kara since you are dating my daughter?''

Kara looks into her girlfriend's eyes and sees Lena is crying, looking back at her, ''Let her go Lillian, it's me you want.''

''You would sacrifice yourself for  _her_?'', the older woman asks. And the way she says 'her' makes Kara feel sick.

The kryptonian doesn't take her eyes away from Lena, ''I would.''.

Lillian raises her eyebrows and then nods at the man holding the kryptonite knife near Kara. He grabs her by the hair and makes her get up. He puts the knife on her throat, but Kara doesn't take her eyes away from Lena. If she is going to die it will be looking at the woman she loves.

But suddenly she is on the ground on her knees again. She looks up and finds J'onn taking the knife away from the man and shoving him against a wall, the man falls to the ground unconscious.

Lena feels her mother tense and uses the fact she is distracted to take the gun away from her in a second.

Kara watches in shock as Lena points the gun at Lillian, she is shaking but the look on her face scares Kara. She has never seen Lena look so... cold.

''Lena. Lena don't do this please. This is not who you are.''

''She deserves to die.''

Alex and Maggie get to where they are and Alex immediately goes to her sister's side. Maggie goes near Lena and Lillian and looks at the younger Luthor, ''Lena hey, it's me Maggie. Don't do this okay? This is not you. You're one of the good guys. And Kara needs you right now.''

The last phrase seems to have effect on the woman cause she looks at Maggie with tears in her eyes before looking at Kara, still on the floor, in pain. ''I-'', she shakes her head. She sighs and gives the gun to Maggie who gives her a smile. She doesn't look back at her mother being arrested, she just walks fast till Kara and kneels beside her.

Alex is on Kara's other side so Lena looks at her frowning, ''Why isn't she healing?''

''The knife left fragments of kryptonite on her back. The cut is deep.''

J'onn and M'gann come closer to them, ''I will take her to the DEO.'' J'onn says.

''I can give the two of you a ride too.'' M'gann tells Lena and Alex. They nod. Alex gives Maggie a kiss before settling on M'gann's side. The alien wraps her arms around Lena and Alex and takes off, following J'onn, who has Kara in his arms.

* * *

vii.

''She is going to be okay.''

Lena jumps on her chair at the sound of Alex' voice near her. She looks up to find the older Danvers on the other side of Kara's bed, also holding the blonde's hand.

''Did they get all out?'', Lena asks her.

''Yes all the fragments were removed and the cut is already healed. She just needs time to rest.'' Alex tells her with a smile.

''That's good to hear.'', Lena says, smiling sadly. She looks back at Kara and sighs.

''Hey don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault.''

Lena lets out a soft laugh, ''How did you know that was what I was doing?''

Alex shrugs, ''I guess that's what I would be doing.''

''How can I not Alex? It was my mother's minion who did this to her. And it only happened cause she was trying to save me.''

Alex sighs, ''Listen, your mother's actions? They aren't your responsability. They are not yours to feel guilt about. And Kara? Kara protects people, that's what she does. And she loves you. She loves you in a way I have never seen her love anyone before, so of course she would do anything to protect you.''

Lena looks up at Alex with tears in her eyes.

''And when she wakes up'', Alex continues, ''She is gonna blame herself too. She is gonna feel guilty about not preventing the hurt Lillian put you through. And you two are gonna have to talk about it. About the guilt you are both feeling or else it will ruin your relationship.''

Lena nods and Alex thinks she is not going to say anything and starts to leave but stops when Lena starts speaking, ''I love her too.'', Alex looks back at her so she continues, ''I know we have only been together now for four months and that's not much time. But she is the one for me Alex. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone and then she came along, with that beautiful smile of hers and pure joy. She believed in me when nobody else would.'' Lena sighs, ''I know she would do anything for me because I would do anything for her as well.''

''Tell her that. She would like to hear it.''

''I already did.''

They look at the bed to find Kara moving her mouth, still with her eyes close, ''Water please.''

Lena drops Kara's hand to get her water from the bottle on the table near Kara's bed.

''I'm gonna leave you two alone.'' Alex says, she smiles at Kara who is opening her eyes and looking at her, ''I'm glad you are okay sis.''

''Thanks Alex.''

''I will catch up with you later.'', Kara gives her a small nod and Alex leaves the room.

''Hey, here you go.'', Lena sits on the bed on Kara's right side, holding a small cup with water.

Kara sits up on the bed and takes the cup, giving Lena a small smile, ''Thanks.'', she says before drinking it.

''Kara I'm-'', Lena starts.

''Can we go home?'' Kara blurts out, ''I'm still a little bit tired I need more sleep and I don't want it here.''

''Okay, you want to go to your place? I will call Alex and ask her if I can take you.''

''My place or yours, I don't care as long as you are with me.'' Kara says shyly, taking Lena's hand and looking at it.

Lena lets out a soft laugh at how cute her girlfriend is being, and kisses Kara's forehead, ''Let's go then.''

Kara's face lights up and she smiles at Lena, ''I'm okay enough to fly. Let me just talk to Alex first.''

''Okay, I will wait for you at the balcony.''

Kara nods and watches Lena walk away. She sighs and gets up. There is a new suit waiting for her on a chair so she quickly changes into it and makes her way till the control room where she knows Alex is at.

''What are you doing out of bed? You need more rest.'' Alex says a little bit angry.

Kara raises her hands in defense, ''Easy, I am going to get more rest but I would rather do that at home with Lena by my side if you don't mind.''

Alex shakes her head but gives her sister a smile before pulling her into a hug, ''I was really worried about you.''

Kara puts her arms around Alex's waist, hugging her back, ''I know sis, but I'm okay, we are all okay thank Rao.''

They let go and Alex speaks first, ''Go home with your girlfriend, call me if you need anything.''

''I will.'' Kara says nodding and walking towards the balcony where Lena is waiting for her.

She stops at the door of the balcony, leans on it and stares at Lena for a while. The brunette is looking at the city deep in thought and Kara can't help but smile at how beautiful her girlfriend is.

After a couple minutes Lena notices Kara's presence and turns around, ''Hey you.''

Kara walks to her, ''Hey you, ready?''

''Yeah.''

''Just close your eyes and hold on to me, we will be there in a minute.''

Lena nods and puts her arms around Kara's neck. The blonde picks Lena up from the floor and when she is sure the brunette is secure in her arms she takes off.

They reach Lena's apartment in a minute like Kara said they would. Lena sighs when her feet touch the floor, but she doesn't let go of Kara, still with her arms around the hero's neck and her face close to the blonde's. Kara also still has her arms around Lena's waist and looks at the brunette, ''We are here'', she says softly.

''You chose my place.'' Lena says.

''Yes, I like your bed better. It smells like you.''

Lena smiles and makes a move to kiss Kara. She stops herself in the middle of the way, not sure if it's okay. Kara notices and brushes her nose against the woman's, ''You can kiss me Lena, it's okay.''

The brunette nods and kisses the kryptonian. Their lips touch gently like they might break if they don't go slow.

They stay like that, kissing softly on Lena's balcony till Kara breaks it, giving Lena a final kiss, ''I know we need to talk but can we sleep a little first?'', the blonde asks still with her eyes closed.

''Yeah we can.''

''Good.''

They walk till Lena's bedroom, change into comfortable clothes and lie down on the bed. Lena cuddles into her girlfriend, resting her head on the hero's chest, ''Goodnight Kara.'', she says as she closes her eyes.

Kara puts her arms around Lena's body, hugging her and pulling her closer, ''Goodnight Lena.''

* * *

 viii.

Lena wakes up confused to an empty bed. She looks around and sees Supergirl's suit resting in a chair so she figures Kara must still be around. She sighs and when she is about to get up her bedroom door opens and Kara comes in, holding a tray with food. A lot of food.

''You are awake, good. I made breakfast.'', Kara says grinning as she puts the tray on the bed and sits next to Lena.

Lena shakes her head smiling, ''You didn't have to.''

''I know but I wanted to.'', Kara says as she takes a piece of papaya and puts into her mouth.

''Why didn't you wake me? What time is it?''

''10am. I called your office and told Jess you needed the day off.'' 

Lena opens her mouth to say something but Kara stops her, ''Don't be mad, you needed to sleep and still need to rest. Also Jess said you didn't have any important meetings today anyway.''

''I'm not mad. I was going to say thank you.''

Kara looks at her, ''Oh.''

Lena leans in and gives the blonde a quick kiss, ''Dork'', she says as she smiles at her girlfriend.

They eat in silence, sometimes feeding each other pieces of fruit or bread. When they finish Kara quickly takes the tray to the kitchen and comes back into the room, laying next to Lena again.

They lie on their side, looking at each other for a minute before Lena interrupts the silence, ''You heard me back at the DEO. When I was talking to your sister.''

''I did.''

''What part?''

 

''Most of it.'' Kara admits.

''Okay.''

The kryptonian sighs, ''I don't want you blaming yourself.''

Lena brushes her hand softly against Kara's cheek, ''And I don't want you blaming yourself.''

''That's gonna be hard.'', Kara says, holding Lena's hand with hers and bringing it to her lips, kissing it softly.

''We can do it. We can do anything together.''

''Yes we can.'', Kara agrees, kissing the brunette's hand again. They stay looking at each other for a minute in silence before Kara opens her mouth, only to shut it again.

Lena frowns, ''What is it?''

''Did you mean it?'' Kara asks shyly.

''What?''

''That you think I'm the one for you.''

Lena's eyes widden a bit before she smiles at her girlfriend, ''Yes, I- I did. I hope that doesn't scare you.''

''It doesn't. Losing you scared- scares me. Loving you doesn't. Not anymore.''

''Really?" Lena asks rising her eyebrows.

Kara lets out a laugh, shoving Lena's shoulder lightly, ''Yes really. And I have proof.''

''Oh you have proof, what proof?''

The alien leaves the bed without warning, only to return seconds later, using her speed. She lies down next to Lena, with one of her arms behind her back.

''What is it Kara I'm curious now.''

''Let me talk first.''

Lena nods.

''I- I love you. But you already know that.'' Kara asks, looking into the brunette's eyes, ''Or at least I hope you do. Yesterday was a heavy day for both of us and we are going to talk more about, we are going to cry in each other's arms and let it all out. And we are going to be okay. I know we are. And I know we have only been together for fours months like you told Alex, so I was waiting to give you this. I was going to wait till our one year anniversary or something.'' Kara stops, frowning, ''But I could have lost you yesterday without you knowing how much you mean to me. So I decided to give it to you now.''

''Give me what babe?''

''This'', Kara removes her arm from behind her back and moves it towards Lena. On her hand there are two rings, both with a small blue rock. Lena's eyes widden and her face shows shock, ''It's a promise ring. You will wear it and so will I, all the time. If you don't want it I will understand, if you think it's too soon I will keep it with me for more months. I-''

Lena stops Kara's rambling with her mouth, kissing the hero softly. She breaks their kiss and rests her forehead against Kara's, ''I love it. I absolutely love it.''

''You do?''

''Of course I do.''

''Okay.''

Kara puts the ring on Lena's finger and Lena does the same to the blonde, ''And just so you know'', Lena says grinning, ''I'm taking your name when we get married.''

''I will love that.''


End file.
